Dirty Little Secret
by thatredheadgirl
Summary: Oneshot or story not sure. Ruthie's hiding her new relationship from her parents because they won't understand.
1. Chapter 1

Ruthie Camden sat in front of her bedroom window watching the quiet street below. She sighed willing the clock to move faster and time to just fly, she didn't know how much longer she could sit here and wait. She didn't like waiting anymore, she became anxious that her parents would come in her room and ask her why she was still dressed. She looked at the clock on her new cell phone and sighed again turning her attention back to the window next to her. Finally after what felt like forever she saw the light turn on across the street. She smiled and stood up from the window smoothing out the lines in her skirt and checking her reflection in the mirror. She smiled and took a moment to take in how much she glowed lately.

Ever since she and her boyfriend started dating she's been on cloud nine. Her life was prefect right now but the only downfall was that nobody but her and her boyfriend knew about their relationship. They felt the need to hide it because their parents wouldn't understand. They would tell her that she too young for him and shouldn't even be thinking about having a relationship with him but she couldn't help it she was in love with him and wanted to be with him. She turned away from the mirror thinking back on their first kiss.

_Flashback_

Ruthie sat across from her brother Simon who was shamelessly flirting with Sandy as they waited for the rest of the family to head over to the church. Ruthie wanted to vomit because they were so disgusting, it was like they never stopped. Just Sandy being around was bad enough but Ruthie had to deal with it. She had to plaster on the fake smile and tell her brother that she was happy that he dumped Rose and decided to be with Sandy.

Finally they arrived at the church and Ruthie took her seat in the front row ready to listen to her dad talk about love or something. She didn't really listen to the sermon, her mind usually ended up wondering to her sad excuse for a love life and then she would feel depressed and want to just scream but she never really did. Her dad started talking about true love and how important it was to fight for it when her eyes landed on him. She couldn't believe that he was here after months of not being here. She had just gotten used to him not being around and now he was here.

Her happiness was soon replaced with anger borderline fury and as soon as the service was over she was out of her seat making an excuse that she wanted to walk home. She quickly got out of the church before anyone started to ask questions and turned for home. She turned to make sure he wasn't following her and thought that he hadn't seen her when she ran into him. She looked up and slapped him hard across the face. She was breathing heavily trying to control her anger that was growing inside of her.

"Ruthie let me explain." He started rubbing the stinging spot on his cheek from where her hand had landed.

"No you don't get to explain!" She screamed as the rain started to fall around them. "You lost that right when you left me here! I don't want to ever see you again!" She tried to side-step him but he stepped in front of her yet again blocking the way. She looked up at him prepared to slap him again when his lips crashed down on hers. All the fury she felt seemed to wash away and replaced with happiness. She had been dreaming about this moment for almost a year and now it was happening. He pulled away ready for her to slap him again when she pulled him back down for another kiss. They stood in the rain for nearly 20 minutes kissing as if their lives depended on it. That was the best day of Ruthie's life.

_End of Flashback_

Ruthie smiled as she made her way out of the house and slowly crept through the back yard. She didn't like hiding her relationship but it was the only way they could be together. No one understood how much she loved her boyfriend and she knew her parents wouldn't understand not after everything that had happened the past couple of months. She saw him standing in the driveway where no one could see him and she rushed towards him flinging herself in his arms. He was caught of-guard but recovered and lifted her up kissing her over and over. "I love you Ruthie."

"I love you too Martin." She replied pulling him closer to her. She didn't like having to keep him a secret but her parents wouldn't understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruthie sighed content with just staying in his arms for the rest of her life but she knew that he would have to go soon back to his other life with the mother of his child and his child. She hates when he has to leave because she fears that he might not ever come back. Somehow they seemed to make it through all the drama that has been going on, with Martin's life being turned upside down with Sandy announcing she was pregnant and that baby was his and not Simon's and then Simon and Rose calling off their wedding. Everyone thought that Simon and Sandy would be together when she came to talk to him after the almost wedding but no such luck, she just came to wish the couple well.

Ruthie also knew that Sandy was harboring some form of feelings for Martin and that scared her. She didn't want to lose Martin after everything they've been through. She was too much in love with him to lose him now. She shook her head freeing her mind of her thoughts.

"Ruthie what's wrong?" She looked up and smiled, she always smiled when she was with him. He just had that something about him that she couldn't help but feel like she was cloud nine.

"Nothing just thinking."

"Care to share?"

"Just stuff that's all."

"Ruthie." She winced at his serious tone. She didn't want to make him think that she was doubting them but how could she not when she knew that he would be returning back to be with her and spend all his time with her. "What's going on?" He asked pulling away from her and looking at her with no emotion anywhere on his face.

"I'm scared." She blurted out turning away from him.

"Scared of what?" He asked gently touching her cheek forcing her to look at him. He hated it when she wouldn't look at him, it made it seem like she was hiding something from him.

"Losing you."

"Ruthie."

"No Martin, don't Ruthie me. I know the way she looks at you she wants you Martin. She wants to be the perfect little family together and I think deep down you want that too." Martin looked at her like she had just slapped him across the face. Ruthie sighed and pulled herself out of her Martin's arms as the tears started to fall down her face. She hadn't told anyone that she thought Martin was going to break up with her the minute he found out Sandy wanted to be with him. It was just too much to keep in anymore, she had to tell him.

"Ruthie, do you really think that?" He gently asked his eyes locked with the ground not daring to look at her.

"Yes I do think that, every time I talk to you you're with Sandy and the baby because Sandy needed your help or something. It's getting to the point where you're spending the night over there. Do you know how much it hurts to hear Simon say that he saw you on Sandy's couch? Do you know how much it pisses me off that she gets to see you more than I do? I'm surprised you haven't caught on to her little games, Martin. She told Lucy that she had feelings for you and wished that you would feel the same." She finished turning her head away from him so he wouldn't see the tears that were starting to fall. She hated crying it always made her feel vulnerable and like a little kid. Martin sighed and rubbed his temples trying to figure out what to do. No one knew about them so it was natural for Sandy to think he was available and telling her that he was in love with Ruthie was out of the question so that left him to just fend her off.

"Ruthie." He whispered trying to get her to look at him. "Ruthie please look at me." He pleaded almost on the verge of tears himself. He didn't want to lose her over something so trivial as Sandy having feelings for him. Ruthie slowly turned her head towards him trying with all her might to hold in the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm not going to run with Sandy because she has feelings for me. She had her opportunity months ago to be with me but she was still hung up on Simon. You shouldn't worry about me spending the night over there because I wouldn't let anything happen. I promise you that I love you and only you. I'm not going to screw up what we have just so Sandy can get her wish of the perfect family, okay? I need you to promise me you're not going to throw us away over her."

"I won't." She whispered looking at the ground beneath her. Martin sighed to himself and pulled her close to him.

It was starting to get hard to keep their relationship a secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruthie looked between the phone that was lying next to her and her unfinished English homework. She rubbed her eyes and checked the time once again. It was pushing midnight and she did hadn't even made a dent in her homework. 'It's his fault, he's the one who hasn't called so then I could concentrate on my homework.' She told herself a small smile on her face at her thought. She looked at the phone one more time and decided to call him and tell him goodnight and then she was going to buckle down and do her work. She picked up the phone and dialed his number gently pressing the phone against her ear listening to the ring.

"Hey you've reached Martin's cell, so if you could please leave a message I'll try and get back to you as soon as possible." She smiled at the sound of his voice. She was head over heels in love with him that she didn't know how much longer she could keep it a secret.

"Hey Martin, it's Ruthie. I'm just calling to say goodnight since you didn't call, you're probably sleeping or doing homework but anyway goodnight. I love you." She hung up and turned her phone off not wanting any distractions as she started to work on her English homework.

Martin flung the door to his apartment open and slowly made his way into his apartment. He was tired from having to put up with Sandy most of the afternoon trying to get him spend the evening with her. He didn't know how much longer he could keep Ruthie a secret from her. But he knew the minute that he told her, Simon would find out and then Simon would tell the Camden's and knowing them he wouldn't ever be able to see her. He knew that they weren't ever too keen on even the idea of him and Ruthie.

He sighed and flung himself down on his bed looking up at the clock it read 1:30. Martin groaned at the clock knowing that he had to get up in 4 hours to sleep before he had to be up for class. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that Ruthie had called; cursing himself he listened to her message and decided to just call her back and leave her a message hoping that her phone was off. He sighed a little bit in relief when her voicemail came on and he smiled a little bit at the sound of her voice.

"Hey Ruthie, it's Martin and I'm just calling because I forgot to call you earlier and I know that you're probably sleeping right now so I'll call you again later after I've gotten out of the class. I love you." He hung up and dozed off thinking of Ruthie like he did every night.

Ruthie woke up feeling like a ton of bricks had hit her several times over the night. She tried to sit up but pain shot through her head. She waited a few seconds before yet again trying and failing to get up. She groaned in pain and then clutched her head on the pain that started once she opened her mouth. She just decided to give up and wait till someone came to get her before even trying to move.

"Ruthie, honey you're going to be late for school." Her mom loudly called up the stairs waiting for Ruthie to answer and growing concerned when she didn't she made her way up the stairs. "Ruthie, you have to get up!" She exclaimed and Ruthie grabbed her head quietly screaming in pain.

"Shh……..my head is killing me."

"Honey what's wrong?" Annie whispered going to the side of Ruthie's bed and slowly rubbing her hair.

"My head hurts really bad like I can't even move." Annie chuckled slightly when she saw Ruthie's homework sprawled out on the other bed.

"Well I think you have migraine from too much late night working. I'll go get you some aspirin and let you sleep."

"Okay mom." Ruthie mouthed before pulling the covers back up over head and closing her eyes to lessen the pain in her head.

Martin woke up in a cold sweat and short of breath. He had just had the worst nightmare of his life to date that is. He had dreamt that he had actually had feelings for Sandy and that he actually thought about leaving Ruthie for her. He put his hand over his heart and looked up at his bedroom ceiling. "Don't ever let that happen." He put his head back on the pillow to try and catch his breath.

Ruthie woke up her head still pounding and her mom's words ringing in her head. "Too much late night working," she said and Ruthie chuckled silently a little bit. If only her mom knew what was giving her such a horrible pain in her head. The stress of keeping her relationship with Martin a secret was starting to catch up with her but no she was not going to tell her parents or anyone for that matter. No one would understand their relationship, they wouldn't understand how much she loved him or how much he loved her, and they just wouldn't get how much Ruthie needed Martin in her life.

She sighed and pick up the phone needing to hear his voice even if it was his voicemail. She hit his speed dial number and let the ringing drown out the doubts in her head and the pounding of tiny hammers going off in her head.

"Hello?"

"Hey Martin it's Ruthie."

"Hey! What are you doing calling me when you should be school?"

"First off please keep your voice down I have a killer headache and I didn't go today because I could hardly move from the pain in my head."

"Well are you okay?"

"Yeah the pain's not as bad as it was earlier. What are you doing?"

"I was working on my paper but then I got writer's block."

"Oh."

"Well I have to get back to work and you should lay down because of your head so I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too." Ruthie hung up feeling like something was not right. Martin hung up and sighed. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he loved Ruthie and talking to her should bring a smile to his face. 'Maybe you're just tired.' He reasoned in his head before going back to work on his paper.

Ruthie sat on her bed starring at her phone confused as to what had just happened. Something wasn't right with Martin. 'My worst fears are finally coming true. I'm losing him.' She sadly thought making her eyes water and she fell back against the bed grabbing her head in pain from the sudden movement and the tears flowing from her eyes.


	4. author's note

Author's note:

For the next couple of weeks I won't be able to update as frequently because right now I have a broken foot and on Monday I have to have surgery to put a pin in my foot so it heals. But I will try my hardest to update as possible as I can. So please just be patient and know that I'm trying my hardest to update regularly.

Thank you,

Kaite


End file.
